scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Dog and Hippy Boy
}} Operation Dog and Hippy Boy is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Premise With the intention of finally stealing Uncle Albert's secret formula, Dr. Phibes assembles three of the most ruthless criminals in history to destroy Shaggy and Scooby! Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are having a mouse problem, who's using the nano-infused Scooby Snacks to get their snacks faster. Shaggy has built high-tech mouse busters made from lab and household equipment, but it sucks up everything. During this ordeal, Robi gets a message from Uncle Albert, informing them that Phibes has collected the three most ruthless criminals in history: Mr. Invisible, Cat Lady, and Menace. They are instructed to go to the Phibes's lair to see what he's up to. On the way to Phibes' lair, they come into contact with the sinister Menace, but thanks to the new morphing snacks, are able to take him out while on the road. They switch cars, trapping Menace inside the Mystery Machine, which blasts off to the Moon. Scooby, now Menace, infiltrates the meeting, where he learns that Phibes has placed a million dollar bounty on Scooby and Shaggy's heads. Scooby's horror reveals his masquerade, after which he reverts back. The criminals then chase after him, where he escapes with Shaggy back to the mansion. They make it back before just before Mr. Invisible arrives, who is bribed into leaving them alone for a million and one dollars. Next up is the Cat Lady, who sends her hairball firing cats on them. She then traps them in her ball of yarn. Fortunately, then turn the tables on her, by rolling around on the skateboard course, knocking her out, then finish her off with water. Agent 2 then shows up, claiming to want the bounty for himself, but he's persuaded into having some cheese and crackers, which thanks to Robi's handled of the situation, gets the attention of the mouse, which Robi tries to get rid off with a hammer, therefore getting rid of Agent 2, as an indirect victim. It seems that Shaggy and Scooby are victorious when Menace comes crashing back down into their pool, ready for revenge. Shaggy and Scooby then race down to the secret lab, where they face off against Menace. Scooby has transformed into Menace again, but unfortunately, the mouse from before touches Scooby, transforming him into a mouse. Scooby now has to evade Menace, (not to mention Robi's hammer, and a female mouse). Scooby makes his way back to Shaggy, and morphs into him, before they both get knocked into a wall. Shaggy quickly shoves a handful of super-duper strength Scooby Snacks into Scooby's mouth, transforming him into a very muscular giant. Scooby picks up Menace, but instead of hurting him, simply burps onto him, with the force of the burp knocking him far away from the house; the burp deactivating Scooby's powers. They wonder if that's the end of Phibes. Meanwhile at Phibes' lair, Agent 2 complains about his ordeal, who is then punished by being sent down a trap door. Phibes contemplates whether or not he'll ever succeed, when Menace comes crashing through, who has partially succeeded--by acquiring a Scooby Snack. Phibes is now ecstatic as he now believes he has won and can now achieve his life long goal of being immortal. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Robi * Dr. Albert Shaggleford Villains: * Dr. Phineus Phibes * Menace * Mr. Invisible * Cat Lady * Cat Lady's cats * Agent 2 Other characters: * Mouse * Female mouse Locations * Shaggleford Manor * Phibes Fortress Objects * Mouse busters * Bag O' Chips * Cheesy Puffs * Refrigerator * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Menace's convertible Cast Notes/trivia * Dr. Phibes suspects a mole within his organisation, which is also what he thought in the last episode of season two. * The final close-up provides a clue to the Trebla/Albert secret identity when Trebla's badge is mirror-reflected on the shiny surface of Phibes' metal hand. Cultural references * Cat Lady and Menace are parodies of the Batman villains, Catwoman and Bane, respectively. The later is specifically inspired by the black leather suit worn by actress Michelle Pfeiffer in the Warner Bros. film Batman Returns. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby ate a morphing snack and turned into Menace, but the mouse walked on him tranforming him into one himself. But still, he has some of his own characteristics instead of becoming identical to it. ** Later, the mouse and Scooby run around Shaggy by passing over his shoes. Having eaten the morphing snack, Scooby should become Shaggy after the very first touch on his shoe, but eventually does so the second time he steps on it. * Out of the three hired criminals, Cat Lady's whereabouts is the only one unknown. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Agent 1 Category:Episodes featuring Agent 2 Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 episodes Category:Season finales